


Hopeless dancer // SaiOma/Saiouma Dance AU

by Checkrr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checkrr/pseuds/Checkrr
Summary: Kokichi Oma joined Shuichi's dance group claiming to have no past of dancing. Despite this,desprite for a new member, they alow him in. Kokichi purposely trashes rehearsals and teases every member of the group.





	Hopeless dancer // SaiOma/Saiouma Dance AU

**Author's Note:**

> this entire thing is gonna be written from Shuichi Saihara's POV (point of view), ok? ok.

Everyone in my dancing troupe waited patiently for the person who had asked for a spot on our group to arrive. We knew nothing of this person besides that they wanted to join, we were in no room to deny them a spot as we need a new person to replace one of our older members soon, no matter their skill level. When the door finally opened it revealed a short boy around my age with medium length, dark purple hair. he wore a large smile on his face. "Heya!!" he gleamed loudly. I was a bit shocked by the sudden loud noise as everyone in my troupe had been silent the entire time just waiting for this guy to arrive "I'm Kokichi Oma!" he introduced himself quickly before walking around the rehearsal area we were currently in showing overexaggerated interest in everything he saw. I looked at my group, the members being; Kiibo, Rantaro, Maki, Kaito, Kaede, Himiko and me, for any confirmation if he was suitable for our troupe at first impression. half of them shook their heads while the others nodded. normally, because I was the only one not shaking or nodding my head, I would even out the vote with my reaction but I couldn't decide just yet. he might just be a very curious type person and I can't exactly fault him for that and say he's no good. Suddenly Maki stood up "so, Kokichi. Do you have any experience in dance?" she asked, suspicious of this midget's talent. Kokichi seemed to be in deep conflict before going back to a huge smile while placing his arms behind his neck. "NOPE!" he laughed loudly. we all looked at eachother in confusion. I know I said that we didnt care about skill level.. but.. he has no experience in dance! "i just reeeeAAAAllly wanna try it out and you happened to be close by!" he informed us while keeping a smile that seemed to huge to be natural. Kiibo seemed to be extremely put off by this and looked at me for guidance on what to do. "I-I see" i say, forcing a smile. Kaede could tell i didnt know what to say to new people and took charge "We would he glad to teach you! enthusiasm is all you need to learn dance!" he smiled cutely. Kaede always somehow knew what to say while also doing convincing body language to correlate with that emotion she's trying to show, no matter how fake. its quite a skill. "My name is Kaede, this is Shuichi, Maki, Kaito, Himiko, Rantaro and Kiibo!" she said while pointing to the person whose name she was saying. "HEY!!!~ Shuichi-Chan, Maki-Chan, Rantaro-Chan, Himiko-Chan and Kaito-Chan" he said. the others around me and myself where all a bit confused by the fact he added the suffix 'Chan' to everyone- even the boy's whom he wasnt close to i awkwardly smiled "yep" i replied nervously. He walked over to me swiftly and suddenly looked very sad, a huge contrast from his expression 2 seconds ago. "Shuichi-chaaaaaan! why do you look so scared?" he said, most likley aware of the fact it was him causing my discomfort. "a-ah.. its nothing dont worry about it. haha.." i forcefully laughed. Maki must have been getting fed up and spoke again "Care to give us an example of your dancing" she said, not even trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. "I just said that i haven't had any experience, silly!!" he said looking at her with a sense of superiority

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the short chapter UwU


End file.
